Vial
by BrightDarkness-2013
Summary: My beginning. My first friends became my enemies but it was destined to be so for time will always be in control. No one can change their destiny can they? Not even me. Where did we come from?... And if we don't truely exist where will we go when we die? ANY CRITS?
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry for a minute. I blinked several times trying to clear my vision and understand the voices around me.

"Agent W is finally operational." A male voice stated.

_"Agent. A person who acts on behalf of another, in particular...Operational. In or ready to be used... W. That was just a letter. What significance did that letter hold?"_I thought to myself.

This place... It was so dark. Why? Where was the light? No lanturns, no torches, no light at all? I struggled to get my eyes to adjust to the darkness. Should I move? Could I move? I tested whether I could move by moving my fingers slightly. I heard the male voice speak up again.

"Looks like he's become aware."

I could almost hear the smirk in his voice. I froze. What would he do to me if he knew I was awake? What should I do? My muscles tensed. My eyes were finally adjusting. This man. He was averaged sized. His eyes a sky blue color. He wore a black cloak and had very dark almost black hair. There was another one he too had a black cloak. Brown hair and eyes. Both gazing down at me. Oh shit where was I? Who were they? Should I be scared? Relieved? Who was I? Agent W? My back was feeling cold. What was I laying on?

"Can he understand what we're saying?" Asked the brunette.

"He should be able to." The dark haired man replied.

"Can you understand?" The brunette questioned me hopefully.

I did nothing for a moment then hesitantly nodded. They smiled very unnerving smiles. Was that a mistake? Should I have just stayed still and silent?

"You are Agent W. Remember that." The dark haired man said plainly.

They gripped me which scared me at first but I calmed when I realized that they were just helping me up and off this cold hard surface. I almost fell as I stood for the first time. The two kept me from falling. I took a minute to get the hang of standing and walking. Why the hell was I so tired? Though I was pretty sure that I had this whole walking thing down the two still tried to support most of my weight. I let them lead me out of the room and down the dark hallways. I looked back at the room. A metal table and a large vial like container. There was a pair of curved staircases that led to a platform that was the same height as the vial. I guess so they could put things into or pull things out of it. The vial looked like it would be able to hold human or two in it. It had tubes and wires going into it and around it. The lid to it was on the floor and there was a trail of... some type of liquid leading from the vial to the table. Some type of computer sat a bit further away from the vial. Well at least there were torches on the walls outside that room. Honestly the light that I had been seeking kind of hurt my eyes to the point where I was flinching away from it.

"We'll be out of this acursed light in just a minute." The brunette informed me.

I said nothing as we kept walking. We passed so many creatures on the way to our destination. Some flew. Others walked. Some looked like they belonged in the water. The creatures glanced at me but quickly looked away when the dark haired man shot them a glare. They lead me to a bedroom. They lay me in the bed. The dark haired one left immediately. The brunette stayed. He covered me with the thick blanket.

"Don't worry about Kison. He's kind of... harsh but you'll get use to him like everyone else here." The brunette told me before leaving also.

I snuggled deeper into the blankets. Screw Kison. I just wanted to sleep. There's a time to work and there's a time to rest. RIght now seemed like the perfect time to rest. I'll figure out where I am later. I let my worries go and fell into a hopefully dreamless slumber. I tossed and turned in my sleep. Guess that was a no for no dreams tonight or morning. How was I suppose to know what time of day it was when it was so dark? My eyes fluttered open. I could see one two three four five six figures outside the... the... where was I? Some green bubbles rose past my face. I had some kind of a face mask on with a tube coming off of it. Smaller tubes pierced my flesh but I didn't even think of removing any of them. Glass. The figures were on the other side of the glass. Four... I searched for the right word... Four were male. Male were the sex that produce typically small motile gametes called sperm. Fuck was I a dictionary?! The other two were female. One of the female's looked in at me. She had black hair and wore a lavender suit. She spoke up.

"Hey guys. He woke up."

One of the males rushed over completely dropping his conversation with the black cloaked men. He looked in at me. Creep... He was blond and wore a yellowish gold suit. He had a pretty large muscular build to him. Not too big but bigger that any of the others that currently saw. He had a two handed blade. A claymore to be exact. The black cloaked men casually walked over. The other male was a redhead and wore a crimson suit. He had a couple of daggers. The second female was a brunette and she wore a light blue suit. She had a single handed blade. What's with all of the suits?

"How the hell-" The dark haired cloaked man started. "There's no way he could be awake yet. Check his vitals."

The other black cloaked man walked swiftly over to some computer. He pressed a few buttons and scrolled down. He looked to the waiting dark haired man

"He's sooo incomplete. Is he even capable of understanding speech?" The yellowish suit asked tilting his head to the side.

"You weren't at all better off than than he is." The cloaked brunette spoke up as he stared at the computer screen again.

"So?!" The dark haired man demanded. Well he was impatient.

"There's nothing wrong here. Everything's normal. Nothings changed." The cloaked brunette explained scrolling down a little farther.

"Hmm... Put him back to sleep..."The dark haired one ordered.

"Allllrrrriiiiight." The second cloaked man replied as he pushed a few buttons.

I could hear a hum of some machine and I could see some type of smoke no that wasn't the right word. Gas. Yeah that fit. Some type of gas was quickly snaking it's way through the tube that lead to the mask I currently wore. I tried resisting at first but gave in. Just letting my eyes slowly close. The last thing that I saw was the figures staring me. The dark haired cloaked man shifted his position slightly and turned to speak to the brunette. I couldn't make out the words though no matter how hard I tried. I sat up quickly in the bed. I looked around. Nope. No vial. No tubes. I was still here. Was I just dreaming or was that... a memory? I lay back down. Just forget it. Just forget it and go back to sleep. Nothing happened. Just figure it all out later. It's not like I could leave unnoticed. From what I saw there were creatures crawling all over this place. Wait a second. Was I really in that vial at one point? Then those others... Those others wore suits. I pushed the covers down a bit. I looked at myself. I was wearing a white suit. Did that mean that I was like them? Were they like me? So I wasn't alone here? Was I safe? So many questions. I pulled the covers back up. I had to be safe, right? Whatever reason they have for keeping me here must be just right? Did I have any other memories besides that one? I thought hard. When nothing came up well I was kind of disappointed. Did I really have no other memories? I turned onto my side trying to will myself to just go back to sleep and forget about the whole memory concept. It couldn't be the only memory I had right? I mean I looked pretty grown up to me. I just had to be too tired to remember anything. Yeah... That had to be it. I closed my eyes again. I took a breath. Then I ever so slowly fell back to sleep trying to push aside all of my worries and fears to little effect. When I woke to the door opening that morning I wasn't as tired as I was... Yesterday? Yeah it had to be yesterday. I proped myself up on my elbows as the brunette came into the room. He had a bright smile on his face.

"Morning. Ready for your first day of training?" He asked.

Training? I said nothing. I hadn't really tried talking yet. Well... Might as well go with him right? I have no where else to go. I was going to move but hesitated. This feeling. What is this feeling? This feeling that was clawing at my stomach. What was it? I thought for a second. My mind quickly registered hunger. Hunger. That ment I had to eat right?

"Well come on. Let's go and test out your skills." He said his smile dropping a little.

I pulled myself out of the bed. Test out my skills? Training? What did he mean? What was I getting tested for? What was I being trained for? Why should I care? All I wanted right now was this hunger to go away. I really didn't like the feeling. I took a few steps toward him and stopped. No way was I going to get any closer to him. The black cloaked brunette man turned and started out motioning for me to follow. I followed a pace or two behind still feeling uneasy. He lead me to a large room with four different landscapes. One corner was just the marble floor which we currently stood in. The second was all sandy. The third had water that was shallow but deepened the farther you went in. The fourth was rocky complete with it's own small drops. Some creatures that I had seen in the halls yesterday and those I had not littered the area. The dark haired man from yesterday stood looking serious and impatient as usual. The brunette walked me to the center then hurried back to the entrance where the dark haired man stood.

"Attack." The dark haired man said snapping.

What? The creatures around me started growling. Their fangs showing and snapping as they approached very threateningly. I shot a glare to the cloaked men as I instinctively drew into a fighting stance. The dark haired one smirked and the brunette looked down avoiding my glare. I turned my attention back to the threats.

"What do you think Berin? Can he harness it. Do you think he can pull it off or do you think we'll have to trash and replace this one too?" The dark haired man asked the brunette with that same smirk. His voice taunting me.

Replace? Trash? Was he really trying to taunt me? Pfft. No way I was going down that easy. One of the lizard like creatures lunged at me. I reacted by kicking it. It fell back. Why did he tell these things to attack me? I have no weapon you idiots. How was I suppose to beat these things if I had nothing to fight with? I ducked and dodged the larger creatures attacks. I jumped back as one of the creatures shot a fireball at me. What the heck? It looked like it belonged in the water. I leaped over the next fireball only to get pounced on a wolf like dog creature with purplish fur and red socks. I kicked it off as it's claws dug into my shoulder. I searched for something that I could use to fight these things. One of the creatures swung at me. I did a back dash. That's when everything seemed to slow. My image staying for a few seconds though I was no longer there. The creature looked confused as its claws went right through swiping the image away. It was confused but probably not as confused as I was. A smile formed on each of the dark cloaked men. One looked like relief and the other was more sinister. Kison or whatever his name snapped his fingers again calling the creatures off. What was going on? Kison exited with a satisfied smile.

"Wha-?" I started confused but stopped at the sound of a voice. My voice. I stiffened as the one Kison called Berin approached. Could I trust him? Did I have a choice. He had his usual warm smile.

"Good job. I was worried for awhile that we'd have to... get rid of you. It's nice to finally be done with that lab. Oh sorry. I have to introduce you to the rest of the gang. Then I have to give you a name." Berin said the last part more to himself.

With that I was once again following Berin who knows where. He led me to a different room. It was them. The four suited people from that dream or memory that I had. The red headed male had a serious expression while the blond male seemed to have more of a happy nature. The blue suited female looked from her magazine to them and smiled with a "Hi Berin." The lavender suited female studied me curiously which made me feel uncomfortable.

"This is Nash." Berin started gesturing to the crimson suited redhead who waved. "Vant." The blond smiled brighter. "Raina." The blue suited brunette straitened in her seat. "and Violet." Berin finished with the ebony haired girl. "Guys this is... Aeon."


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright. Next time rift open." Nash or Agent R reported in through his communicator.

"Any interference?" Kison questioned in his usual tone.

"Nope. Not yet. I guess they haven't caught on yet." Nash replied.

"Maybe so but they will soon."

"We are aware." Nash said putting the communicator away.

"So where to next?" Vant or Agent Y questioned leaning back onto the busted pillar of the ruined castle.

"We're returning to base now."

"What? That's it? Usually we have more spots to hit." Raina or Agent B cut in.

"Are you questioning masters demands?" Nash asked coolly.

"No..." Raina replied.

"Then lets head back."

I looked to my pocket watch. Right on time. It usually took about thirty minutes to get a rift done and like usual we didn't lose a second. I made sure of that. Once we did get back we ended up being stuck in our underground castle area for quite some time. I was starting to miss the sky and the fresh air. Being stuck down here in this humid hole in the ground was driving me crazy. I couldn't just stay here. I needed to get out. Just for a little while. I'd only be gone lets see... five minutes? No. Well yeah. Just five minutes. No one would notice since I was pacing around the underground castle most of the time now anyway. But first I'd have to figure out if we would be going anywhere anytime soon. If so there would be no need and I wouldn't run the risk of being missed. Nash would know. He was always on top of things. He always had to know when and where we were heading out next so he could plan for the best 'execution plan' or so he called it. I walked the halls checking Nash's usual spots. I found him sitting near the little spring area with his notebook in hand. I approached.

"Hey." Nash greeted glancing up.

"Are we heading out anytime soon?"

Nash looked up and opened his mouth to speak but didn't get the chance to say anything due to Violets or Agent V's cutting in.

"You getting stir crazy too?"

"Yeah. Being stuck down here is driving me crazy."

"Well bad news for you two. We won't be going anywhere for awhile." Nash revealed. "BUT that doesn't mean you can skip out on your training Vi."

"What? Why'd you directly target me? What about Aeon or Vant or, or Raina?"

"Psh. First off Vant's not here for me to chew him out. Second. Do you really thing Aeon or Raina would skip out?"

"... I guess not."

With a false disappointed sigh I exited to leave Violet and Nash to their started conversation. Honestly I was kind of excited. I had a chance to be outside and not be on some rushed job. I could just be outside. I could truly enjoy it this time. This was my chance. I got to the outside with ease. Those skeleton troopers weren't too smart. And on top of that the little dragons that the skeletons rode knew my scent so they wouldn't react to my passing. They wouldn't dare attack me or Kison would have its head. I walked the path for a bit until I came to that spot where the little tree on the hill sat. I stood under the tree and looked out at the land as I breathed in the fresh air. It felt so nice to breath in air that wasn't warm and dry. All of the plants and animals were so full of life out here. I glance down at my pocket watch and started back. It was nice while it lasted. Over the course of time, which I knew very well, I had begun sneaking out to my spot more often and for longer periods of time. No one had caught me yet and I was growing more risky. I liked this. The world outside greatly interested me. I soon had begun to travel out much farther than my spot by the tree. The farther I got the more curious I grew. Why did the wolves run in packs? Why was one flower only able to grow in one area and another in a different one? Why did the finches have different beaks depending on where their nest was located? Once I had traveled far enough out I could sense the time rift that I had created under our masters command. What would this rift do for the world? What was the point in creating such a thing? I walked to the location of the rift. I gasped in horror. It had definitely grown larger and more powerful. It. It... Why did they want me to create such a thing? Not only could I see the destruction, I could feel it. The past and future were being twisted. This wasn't good at all. If this kept up... No. It wouldn't... I wouldn't let it. But master... No! This was... wrong. They were wrong. Master. Kison... Berin. They weren't 'making the world better' they were destroying it. How could I have been so blind? It was obvious! Time Rift! Rift equals split or break! I rushed over to the rift. I took in a breath and focused all of my energy into closing it. It was difficult since I had no experience in closing the rifts. Just creating them. They never taught me to close them. Ever so slowly it started to to close. It would close a bit then stop, then close a bit then stop. I really needed to start developing this skill. My attempts to close the rift was stopped when I felt a pain on my back. I turned but too slow apparently since I ended up on the ground. I quickly pulled myself back up and evaded the next attack.

"Attacking someone while they have their backs turned is horribly rude." I said dusting myself off.

"Back away from the rift demon."

Demon? I looked up to the female. A witch, huh?

"Demon? You know it's rude to just assume things miss."

"If you're not a demon then prove it."

"And how could I prove this to you miss?"

"... Tell me what you are doing here?" She demanded suspiciously.

"I am trying to close this time rift."

"Close the time rift? Impossible- ... Are you maybe? ... A sorcerer such as myself?"

"Not at all." I mused.

"If it is not sorcery then it is the power of a demon!"

"Maybe so." I said more to myself than to her. "But I am going to own this power."

"HA! You admit it! It is my job to destroy demons such as yourself. Now die!"

The witch waved her staff sending balls of fire at me. I backed up calmly evading the attack.

"I accept your challenge." I said bowing.

She sent in another attack.

"It's very disrespectful not to bow before a battle. You must respect your opponent." I informed.

"I will show no respect to a demon!"

She took a step as she sent off her next attack. I easily evaded. I extended the minute hand of my large clock which displayed thirteen hours. I moved forward at a walking pace deflecting the ice shards she shot at me. I jumped to the side as a dark cloud formed above my head and shot down lightning. She was a witch that could control the elements. Once I drew close enough for her she lunged forward and swung. I did a quick backdash. She looked surprised when her staff went right through my after image.

"I'm over here." I announced as my after image disappeared.

She whipped around to see my casual form leaning against a tree. "You truly are a demon!"

"Not quite. You fear what you don't understand."

"What?!"

"You are just like those who hunted you."

"I am not! I am hunting demons-!"

"Yes. You are. But just one problem. I am not a demon. I just have a strange ability. Just like you do."

"No! You are Nothing like me!"

"I am getting called a demon because of my ability. Just like you were." I continued.

"No! Shut up you demon!" She raged running forward.

She was no longer using her head it seemed. She was distance fighter and she was attacking me head on due to her rage. She swung. Clang! The woman and her staff hit the ground. She gasped. She looked to have an afraid but determined gaze. She rushed to retrieve her lost staff but I was already there due to my... strange ability. She let another gasp escape. I picked up the staff and to her surprise handed it to her. She hesitantly took it.

"Giving your enemy back their weapon is foolhardy."

"Maybe so but it is cowardly to do battle with an unarmed opponent."

I drew back. A bright light flashed blinding me momentarily. Once the light faded she was gone. Psh. I turned my attention back to the rift. With great effort I finally managed to close it.


	3. Chapter 3

Should I go back? How could I? I now knew of the destruction that the rifts caused. I now knew what I had been truly created to do. I was evil. No. Not anymore. This was my mess and I had to clean it up. With one last backward glance I continued through the forest. Violet, Nash, Vant, Raina,... Berin. I'm sorry.

...

This was it, huh? Now I was alone. But even so. If I could do everything over again I'd still close the rift thus separating me from my pack or family of sorts. I was one of the bad guys. I chuckled at the thought. I looked up at the starry sky. I had been missing out on such beauty all these years, huh? Such a shame. It was 10:24 pm. That's what my mental clock told me. Did they notice my absence yet? Maybe but probably not. I normally skipped dinner with them and so did Nash. We'd normally pick up our plates later. They'd definitely notice later. They were sure to notice an untouched dinner plate and start asking some questions. I'd have to be up before then and get head start. My mental clock woke me at 5:30 am. That gave me a little over thirty minutes to travel and get my head start.

* * *

"Nash!"Nash Nash Nash!" Violet called in a panic.

Nash however, thought nothing of it. Just another of Violets dramatic dilemmas. Another that he'd have to solve for her.

"What?" Nash asked looking up from whatever he was doing as she entered the room, slamming the door against the wall in the process.

"Did you eat last night?" Violet demanded.

"Huh?... Uh yeah? Why?"

"Shit! Aeon!"

Violet bolted from the room. Nash pulled himself from his reclined position to follow her, trying to figure out the situation. He could remember last time something had happened to Aeon. Last time he had gotten hurt. Vant had really gotten chewed out for that. If Vant had gotten hit he could've been killed. That elemental witch had teamed up with that whip freak among many others now. She had fired some weird elemental spell and like an idiot Vant had froze. Then lucky for Vant Aeon tackled him causing the spell to miss it's target. Aeon instead had taken some of the blow. If he had reacted a second slower he'd have taken the full force of the blast and probably wouldn't be here today. Though Nash hated to admit it Aeon was an important part of this team. WIthout him they wouldn't have been able to move ahead with their plan. If Aeon was missing... Oh they were all going to be in for it.

"What's going on Vi?"

"That." Violet replied as they entered the dining room. She pointed to the plate on the table.

Nash blinked. "That's it? Think about it Vi. He probably just didn't feel well or maybe he just didn't like it." Nash responded.

"Bu-"

"Quit jumping to conclusions." Nash ordered walking out.

* * *

Next rift. Next rift. There was one outside some little town. hopefully I didn't run into that crazy witch again. Her interference was just a waste of time and anyone who knew me knows just how much I hate to waste time.

* * *

"SEE?! Violet demanded. "He's never been late to our training sessions before!"

"Ok. I know. Something is definitely wrong here."

"What's wrong Agent R?" Inquired the usually cold voice of Kison.

Nash noticeably tensed. He turned to face Kison.

"Oh! N-nothing that I- we can't take care of." Nash replied placing a hand on Violets shoulder.

"Me too?" Violet demanded but didn't dare shout.

"Yes you." Nash said under his breath to her.

"I see... You better hope you can take care of it." Kison threatened before walking away.

"Great! Thanks for dragging me into a punishment." Violet whined.

"Nevermind that. Think. You're around him more often than any of us. When did you see him last?"

"Umm... I saw him yesterday for a few minutes after lunch."

"Ok. Was he acting any different?"

"No. He was just his usual self."

"... Wait... Didn't you both say something about being bored or, or something?"

"No. We were getting stir crazy."

"Hey guys!" Vant greeted loudly as he walked in with Raina.

"We don't have time for your usual antics Vant. Not now."Nash bluntly said.

"Geez what's your problem?"

"The problem is that Aeon might have gone outside."

"What? Doesn't he know that if any of those whip freaks find him he'll get attacked? Besides, since when are we allowed outside?" Raina complained.

"We aren't. That's the problem." Nash clarified.

"Now what?" Violet questioned.

"I guess we update our superiors on the situation-" Nash started.

"No. Nononononono. If Kison finds out we'll all be in for it." Vant cut in.

"That's why Kison isn't going to find out. We're going to tell Berin not Kison." Nash elaborated.

* * *

Next rift. I stood before its destructive mass of energy. I took a breath. With that I focused all of my energy into closing it.

"Come to finish the job have you?" Came the voice of Trevor Belmont.

He soon after swung his whip to which I evaded.

"Would you stop? I'm trying to help you."

"Heh. Says the demon who created this problem."

"Again with the demon thing." I muttered.

The whip wielder advanced. I guess I have no choice.

"I can see that trying to reason is futile. I accept your challenge Vampire Hunter." I said with a bow.

"You know you really shouldn't do that. It leaves you open for attack. You're just lucky that I'm not that type of person." The whip wielder warned.

"Maybe so but it is in my nature to respect my opponents. Ready?"

"Anytime."

The battle started. With the whole battle just being all of his attacks missing and just erasing my after images this whole battle was worthless. Just a waste of time. Time that I could be using to close the rift and not allowing it to grow anymore. For the third time the Hunter met the ground due to another one of my unexpected kicks. This was such a boring fight. I wanted a fight where I could use everything that I had and push my power to the limit. Yet I never got that at home with the one on one battles let or anywhere else for that matter.

"You're definitely tough. I'll give you that demon." Trevor said getting back up.

"I am Not a demon." I said calmly. I took pride in my ability to stay calm in every situation and I wasn't about to give any of that up to some cocky Vampire Hunter.

"Then just what the hell are you?!" Trevor yelled as he ran forward.

Apparently he thought my movements were due to speed. I evaded and kicked him again. I quickly leaped back to avoid the sting of his whip.

"Honestly. I don't know. I just came here to clean up my mess and close the rift." I said honestly.

"You think you can fool me?"

"No. That's why I'm not trying to."

"Quit holding back. I know you have a weapon! Now use it so I won't feel bad about killing you."

So cocky.

"I hate cocky punks." I said more to myself.

"Then come teach me a lesson DEMON."

Was he trying to set me off? Too bad for him I took pride in being calm and composed. You know what?

"No."

"Huh?"

"I came here to fix this time rift and mend the fabric of time. Not fight you. Now if you would please allow me."

"You think-"

"Stop!"

That voice. We both looked to the voices owner. Now. This had to be my chance. I turned to the rift. Now focus.

"Maria-" Trevor started.

"Don't. He's not lying." Maria insisted.

"He's the one who created this thing remember?" Trevor demanded.

"He-"

Rift closed. Time for me to move on.

"I now take my leave." I said in a hushed voice before leaving.

I really didn't want to get involved with that heating conversation but I couldn't just leave without saying anything. It would be rude. I left the two to argue away. I walked the overgrown path slowly growing ever closer to my next target. I had had time, lots of time before I got there so I was cutting open small rifts so that I could closes them. Just for practice. Ya know? I stopped. An idea coming to me. I cut open a rift. What would happen? I slowly stuck my hand in the rift. Nothing happened but I pulled my hand out anyway. I couldn't afford to waste any time. I'd just have to explore the rifts later. I continued walking only to stop again as her voice rang out.

"Aeon!"

The next thing I knew I was on the ground with Violet's arms wrapped around my neck.

"You're ok! I was so worried! you damn idiot! What the hell are you doing all the way out here?!" Came Violets ranting.

"That's exactly what I want to know."Nash growled as I gently pushed Violet off of me and stood dusting myself off.

"I was sick of being stuck inside a-" I started only to get interrupted by Nash.

"What?! That's it?! You left and made us all come looking for you because of that?! Don't you realize how much trouble you've caused?!

"I didn't ask for you to come and find me." I muttered. Now to get to the point. "Do you know what these time rifts are doing?"

"Huh? Yeah. And so do you. We're using the rifts to-" Raina began.

"No. Not that. The other thing."

"Other... thing?" Vant questioned.

"These rifts are destroying the fabric of time. These rifts are twisting the past and destroying the future. If this keeps up our reality will get pulled into the rifts. The world we know will no longer exist." I concluded.

"... What are you saying?" Nash narrowed his eyes.

"Exactly what you think." I replied with a smile.

"You can't just disobey Aeon. You along with everyone of us were created to serve our master. We were created to resurrect and obey him."

"I've already started so why not just continue. Makes no sense to turn back now."

"Already started?" Violet asked looking utterly heartbroken.

I smiled. "I've already taken down two of the rifts."

"What?! Dammit Aeon! Do you know what this means?!" Nash raged.

"I am fixing the fabric of time and thats all I need to know."

"Just stop now. If they find out about this they'll destroy you." Vant pleaded.

"No. I won't be their puppet. Not any more."

"Psh. Sounds like you've made up your mind." Nash observed.

"I have."

"It's too bad though." Nash drew his daggers.

"Nash?" Violet questioned uneasily.

"We were sent here to find you and bring you back. Unlike you we are loyal."

"So you plan on dragging me back." I concluded.

All I got was a smirk in response. Did he really think that I was that stupid? I knew that I couldn't fight all three of them and win. But how to escape. If I knew Nash he had already in that freaky mind of his a strategy to both reaction that I could have. Which were either fight or flee... But now was as good a time as any.

"Do you really think that I'm that dense?"

"No. That's why I'm not underestimating you."

"I think it's time I take my leave."

"Vant!" Nash shouted.

Vant hesitated for a minuted but moved to where he could block me if I tried to run. I chuckled. Because of their determination to drag me back or out of some deep down fear that if I did this I wouldn't come back. I wasn't sure. Maybe it was both. I brought out my large clock and extended the minuted hand.

"Think you can win?" Nash asked seeming amused.

"not at all."

I slashed the air thus tearing it open. The time rift was just large enough for me to fit through. I wasn't sure if I would be able to close it from the inside but I couldn't let them see my uncertainty. Nash's cocky smile dropped.

"Bye."

I entered. I could hear the fast steps as I closed the rift.

* * *

"No!" Nash raged.

"What happened? Where'd he go?" Violet worried.

"We have to report our failure." Nash said.

No answer. Just cold silence.

* * *

"How strange." He said looking up from his dinner. " I haven't felt that presence in years.'

* * *

It was much easier to close the rift from the inside than from the outside. I walked through the nothingness for a time. A path soon appeared under my feet. I walked suddenly feeling at home. All of my fear and uneasiness quickly vanishing. I stopped seeing a figure up ahead.

"Well what do you know." The man said. "And I was afraid that I was the last one."

"May I ask your name?"

"Asaru. Now would you tell me your name Time Traveler?"

"Aeon. It is a pleasure Asaru."

"A pleasure it is." Asaru said with a bright smile.

The man was rather old. He used a wooden cane to approach. I stood still and allowed him. I felt that he held no threat. Besides... If he was here... Did that mean that he held the same power that I did. Asaru stopped in front of me and looked me over. The old man's cheery smile melted away leaving him with a serious face.

"Tell me... Did you come here of your own accord or were you fleeing from danger?" Asaru inquired.

"Danger." I admitted.

"Let me guess. Who ever they are they don't take your closing of the time rifts too lightly."

"How'd you guess?"

"It was just an educated guess. First all of these time rifts show up in another time but are slowly leaking through the ages. A couple of them close and then you show up here. Oh Right! We shouldn't stay here for longer than we need to. We are wasting time."

The old man opened a time rift of his own with a dagger with a red gemstone on the hilt. The twin dagger that had a blue gemstone hung at his waist.

"This should be far enough away from your pursuers. Now go."

I was about to head through but Asaru stopped me. I looked back at him. His cheerful smile had returned.

"If you ever need a safe place to rest seek me out. My year is 1768. The only creepy mansion just outside of Blueridge's north exit."

"Thank you"

"Good luck." Asaru said with a nod.

I left the strang area inside of the rift. Time Traveler, huh? I guess that would explain my strange abilities. Although it was nice to know that I wasn't the only one and Asaru had made a nice offer. I probably would never go there and seek out his help. I didn't deserve it. I was the one who had created the rifts in the first place. I continued toward my next destination.

**does anyone even kind of find this story interesting because I'm really starting to think that this story isn't liked. If you don't like it constructive and even negative crits would help.**


	4. Chapter 4

I could sense the growing power of the rifts. It was getting larger. They all were. Much larger. I'd have to pick up my pace. Funny though... Some of these rifts. They weren't my doing. Could it be their masters doing? No matter. All of them needed to be closed anyway. Throughout my travel to the rift I started to feel much more threatened. On my second day to it I quickly found out why. The creatures that wouldn't dare touch me before were now attacking and trying to catch me. I guess that was an official I'm on the run so to speak. Not to only one group though. But two. First was the whip group and the second was the rift group or so I was now calling both of them. Oh what fun. I now stood with the rift just ten feet from me with Nash, Vant, Raina, and Violet blocking my path.

"Just back down now." Nash ordered.

I smiled. "I apologize but I must close the rift."

With that Nash attacked without any hesitation. Vant and Violet were much more hesitant. Raina drew into a fighting stance. I evaded all of his attacks without entering in an attack myself.

"Nash please allow me to do this. I have to wish to fight you."

No response.

"You have a free will. You don't have to do everything they say." I attempted to reason.

My answer was his dagger slicing my arm. I jumped back holding the wound. Violet gasped.

"Nash!" Violet shouted in horror.

Vant looked pretty upset but said nothing.

"It is futile to try and reason?" I asked in a sullen tone.

No answer. Just more swift strikes. I evaded. I thought of reaching for my clock blade but I couldn't. How could I fight them? This wasn't sparring. This was a true fight as in trying to kill the other. How could I do that? They weren't like me. If they received too deep of a wound they may never wake up again. But- But- If I didn't... The rift. Another cut. Focus! I ordered myself.

"Nash stop it! He doesn't want to fight!" Violet screamed.

Looks like Violet still had a heart. Next thing I knew I could feel his foot connect with my stomach. I hit the ground. Nash stood over me. Dagger pointed at me.

"Vant!" He called.

Vant hesitated.

"VANT!"

Vant obeyed. No. This couldn't happen. I- I had to fight. I kicked the dagger out of his hand and I sprung to my feet. Vant grasped my arm. I looked to him readying myself to bring up my clock to block a claymore. But... I saw no blade. Just the sad hurt look of my friend.

"Don't do this." He pleaded.

"Vant-" I started but stopped seeing his face light up with fear.

"Nash no!"

Vant shoved me out of the way of the strike I didn't see coming knocking me back to the ground in the process. Nash's dagger grazed my side.

"You were suppose to keep him there!"

"We were sent to bring him back not kill him!" Vant raged.

"They said bring him back. They never said anything about bringing him back Alive."

Grrreeeeaaaat. Nash wanted to kill me. That's nice. Pulling myself up I started walking to their other 'weak limb'. Violet.

"Aeon?" She asked.

I stopped in front of her.

"Careful Vio." Raina warned.

"You don't have to-"

"Shut it! You can either surrender now-"

"No." I said firmly. "As a Time Traveler it's my duty to protect the fabric of time."

"Oh so you know about that now? Well come on Wanderer! Show me your true power!" Nash shouted.

No. No. No! NO! I would not fight him. I would not kill him.

"Stop!" I shouted.

No movement. I looked back to see Nash frozen in mid run. Vant desperately reaching out to stop Nash who for some reason had lost his cool ever since I chose my own path. I turned in a circle. Everyone was frozen. Did I do that? Just forget it for now. If I figured out how to unfreeze them now I would never close that rift. Close the rift now then unfreeze them. Yeah. Good plan. I walked to the rift and focused all of my energy into it. Dang thing was so big. I struggled to close it. But ever so slowly it finally closed.

"My my. What power." Came a very... sensual voice.

I whipped around. The female laughed at this. I scanned the area. Where was she?

"Did you really just freeze them? I'm so happy I dropped by."

I turned my head to the right. No sudden moves. Calm and collective. That embarrassment would not happen again. Totally losing it and shouting was just just- Ugh! Is there a word out there that could even fit how he felt about that? But what did this women want? Was she part of that whip wielders group? No. I hadn't seen her with them before.

"Is there something you need?" I questioned scanning the area again. Another laugh echoed through the canyon like area. If only this area wasn't so rocky I'd probably be able to locate her. All these echo's were screwing me up.

"Why yes. There is."

"Are you assuming that I could offer some assistance?" I inquired trying to locate her motives or even a clue to what she was going to do next.

"I need you to come with me." She said straight out.

"To where?" I asked cautiously.

"Nowhere special. Just... Dracula's castle." I could practically hear the smile in her voice.

Dang it all. She was a vampire. Dang blood suckers.

"I appreciate the... kind offer but I'd rather not become a vampires next meal. I cannot die yet. Not until my mission is complete."

"Oh it's nothing of the sort. I just think Dracula might have... interest in your abilities."

"Personally I'd rather not risk it."

I'm wasting time here. The rifts are bleeding through the years at a much faster rate than I first thought.

"Oh come on. You might as well come now and get it over with since I'll be taking you back with me one way or another."

"Is that a threat miss?"

"You can call me Carmilla, Love."

"Aeon." I corrected greatly disliking the pet name that she had just given me.

"So are you going to come along?" I resisted the urge to jump feeling a body against me from behind. A hand on my shoulder and the other on my waist. Found her. "Love." I could feel her hot breath in my ear.

"Aeon." I corrected once more to which she chuckled.

"Alright. Aeon then."

I move out of her grasp calmly. That fanged mouth of hers was much too close for my comfort. I'd rather not get bitten thank you. That venom may not turn me but it would hurt like hell.

"I have rifts to mend."

I started walking. That she devil started laughing.

"Didn't I tell you? You don't have a choice."

I turned bringing up the minute hand to block her strike. Great just what I needed oh well. Might as well get rid of one of those immortals now. They disrupted the flow of time. Extending both the minute and hour hand I dashed toward her. She made slight sounds and the blades cut her and a bit louder ones when I kicked her twice before moving back. She pulled herself back up only to get knocked back to the ground as I swung and said "Extension." This time she got back up much quicker and rushed toward me. Great she had a blade attached the thing on her arm. Clang clang shhh! I moved back well glided away as most would see it before I could get hit a second time.

"Not quite."

"Here!" She shouted sending some chain at me I guess intending to catch me. I evaded easily be stepping to the side. She was too easy. That Vampire Hunter was more of a challenge than she was. Her moves were way too predictable. I knew her fighting style and moves in no time and this little fact made me feel like I was in total control. I liked that feeling. Maybe if I spent some time studying my previous friends moves I could get this feeling when fighting them. Control goes hand in hand with information as it seemed and that I could collect easily. I blocked her next attack but this time she didn't jump back. She pushed against my blade. Now this was going nowhere for her. She didn't have the strength to disarm me if that was what she was thinking. I jerked and turned away coughing. What did she just blow in my face? I could hear her laughing. Damn Vamp. But why was her breath red? Toxin? If so my body could fight that off. I knew that for a fact but I was going to feel sick for awhile. I placed a hand on one of the large rocks for balance as I was overcome by dizziness. I soon had to lower myself to the ground. I was in some serious trouble now wasn't I?

"What did you do to me?"

She laughed again. "Still so calm even though you can't stand. That bothers me."

Carmilla walked around the rock that I was using for support. Dang it all. I needed an escape. Maybe I could escape through a rift if I moved quick enough. But what was she waiting for. All she was doing was walking in a huge circle like she was stalking her prey. The next thing I knew she let out a scream of pain. What the heck?

"Back away, Carmilla." Came the voice of the whip wielder, Trevor.

Great. Another group who wanted me dead. Oh... Getting... a sleepy feeling... Was this also the effect of that unknown substance? What else could it be? The whip snapped again. Carmilla took a step back to avoid getting struck. In the meantime I stifled a yawn and tried to focus enough so I could create a rift so I could escape. No... I- I couldn't do it? What happened to me? I had almost no energy.

"Back away. Go back to your master while you still can." Trevor threatened.

So he wanted to have the honor of killing me and getting his revenge for that fight, if you could even call it that, before. I guess I deserved it. I had originally created this problem. So... so tired. If I was going to die I might as well give in and sleep so that I wouldn't see it coming. I closed my eyes and gave into the darkness. Note to self: If I survive hold breath if in range of the dust.

* * *

"I say we just kill him now."

Hm? I could hear voices at the edge of my consciousness. But that meant that I was still alive... Why?

"No! You can't Grant! I won't let you!"

"Calm down Maria. He's not going to do anything." Well that sounded like a threat.

"But he was the one who created those, those things!"

"He has gotten rid of three of them but I do agree that we can't trust him just yet."

Were they talking about me?

"Besides." Trevor continued. "How else are we going to get rid of those things. He's the only one I've met who can do it. If you can find someone else that can do this Then and only then can you even suggest that we kill him."

Should I even open my eyes or just fade back into nothingness? lets see... I was stuck in an area where everyone wanted to kill me minus one person. But if I stayed I'd just be wasting time and the time rifts... I couldn't just leave them to grow. I opened my eyes only to snap them shut again due to the harsh light that was streaming in through the window. I brought my arm up to block the light that was attempting to blind me and tried opening my eyes again. I scanned the room. Psh. Did they really just expect me to be a 'good' captive? Wait. I guess I underestimated them. They took my clock. My only weapon. I pulled myself out of the bed almost falling. I still felt slightly and a bit weakened but not as bad as yesterday, as my inner clock informed me. Maybe my weakened state would put them a little more at ease and lighten the hostility that was bound to thicken the air. I exited the room and started toward the stairs. The voices became much clearer.

"He's not like that."

Was Trevor defending me? But from what. Even though I didn't know I appreciated it.

"How do you know?" Grant demanded.

"Let's see. He bowed to me before we fought. And even though I continuously taunted him he never raised a blade to me."

I descended putting a hand on the wall to keep balance thus stopping all conversation. I felt all their eyes on me. I quickly spotted my clock on the way down. It sat in between Trevor and who I assumed was Grant. I stopped before the small crowd keeping my hand on the wall for support. There was only five of them and one of them was a vampire. Weren't they Vampire Hunters?

"I have to thank you." I started locking gazes with Trevor. "For saving my life. I am in your debt. But I have to ask why. You could have been rid of me right then."

"What? No bow?" The hunter teased with a smile I guess in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I would but I'm dizzy and I fear that if I tried I'd fall." The hunter chuckled at my response. "Since I'm alive I assume you want something and since I am intent on paying you back I have to yield to you and obey."

"Never mind that. About those things-" He started.

"I apologize. The Time Rifts."

"So that's what they're called."

"I have mentioned their name before."

"Well I was more focused on beating you then." He admitted. "Which is pretty much impossible." He muttered darkly.

I guess he really didn't like that. I stepped forward causing three of the five to tense and poised to bring out their weapons. I ignored this however and held out my hand.

"I have a job to do. Please allow me."

"You want this?" Grant asked raising my weapon up. "Not a chance."

"I need it so I can mend the fabric of time." I informed.

"You want it? Come take it!"

"Grant." Trevor scolded.

"I have no desire to fight you. The past is getting twisted and if it isn't fixed soon there will be permanent damage."

"How can we be sure we can trust you?" The vampire asked calmly. I liked his personality the best already.

"Only time will tell."

None of them seemed to like that answer. There was silence of a time. Time that I had no desire to waste.

"I trust you." The girl named Maria voiced breaking the silence. I smiled.

"That's a first. I've never heard of someone trusting a wanderer."

"A wanderer? If you are in fact a wanderer then why were you creating the rifts in the first place?" The elemental witch demanded.

"I lived my whole life with them and just did what those I trusted asked of me. There was really no true reason."

"So why betray them?" Grant decided to press.

"I thought it was about time I started doing my job." I said simply. "Now may I?"

Trevor deciding they really had no other choice tossed the clock to me. The familiar weight was comforting. Grant seem appalled at Trevors reaction.

"Thank you." I said with a nod to signify that our interaction was over.

I started to walk to the door feeling a bit unsteady.

"Hey. Wait a minute."

"I can't Hunter. I can't waste anymore time." I said continuing only to be stopped by his firm hand on my arm.

"You're not even recovered from Carmilla's toxin and you plan on going out?"

"Yes." I responded debating on whether to pull away or not.

"We're coming with you then."

"Why?"

"We're both working toward the same goal aren't we? Fighting who know what while dizzy doesn't seem like a good idea." He had a point. "Besides it's my request. We'll be even if you let us help."

I sighed. "DOn't get yourselves killed. I don't need someone flipping out and yelling 'we never should have trusted you' or something like that."

And thus started a partnership of sorts. The number of members to Trevors little group increased. Ten members not including me since I never considered myself part of the group to begin with. Sure I stayed there most of the time since they got extremely suspicious and bombarded me with questions like they were cops or something whenever I vanished for more than a day. All of the new members were brought here due to the effects of the rifts but I'd bring them back to their original times later. Basically I focused on closing the rifts while Trevors little team backed my up and kept the creatures from attacking me as best they could. The rifts were closed much quicker when I needn't fear getting attacked and having to start over. But it seemed that no matter how many I closed there were always more. This was a sign that my previous rifts had drawn its attention and he was fastly approaching but how to prevent it? Sure we could just let him come and then fight him but then the timeline would be completely messed up and it would take forever for me to fix not only that but there wasn't a very high chance of us winning. Our best bet was preventing him from ever arriving. Now about our 'home base' as some of the members called it was that abandoned mansion that I woke up in after my encounter with Carmilla, which wasn't so abandoned anymore. Honestly if I didn't have to I wouldn't be coming back as often as I had too. I would just walk through the ages trying to quench my endless curiosity. I often vanished from one age and went to the next trying to understand how so many things were accomplished in such a short time.

* * *

Oh this was just great. I pushed myself back up refusing to stay down and get taken with them. I couldn't. If I did who'd protect the timeline? I removed my hand from the steadily bleeding wound in my chest. Trevor was right I shouldn't have come alone. He was concerned saying to wait for everyone to heal but I refused saying it needed to be closed and I was right. We both were but maybe I should have took the risk and waited. Damn Vant and his claymore. I was just lucky I moved fast enough for the hit not to kill me. I couldn't fight them for much longer like this but I couldn't leave this rift open for any longer. This one needed to be closed now but how to shut it? That was it. I forced myself to start running. Straight shot. Come on.

"No!" I could hear Nash shout.

I entered the rift. Quickly turning I used what I could spare hoping that it would be enough. It closed much to my relief. I dropped to my knees breathing hard. Although. Now I was stuck here. I couldn't possibly open another rift and then close it again. Come on. Think of something. But... Maybe this moment was pre-ordained. I guess I'd just have to believe that they'd be able to beat the Time Reaper. Trevor was smart. He'd think of something. If only I could freeze myself in time. Maybe then another wanderer would pop up. Maybe then I'd have a chance of survival. But that was impossible. I wouldn't be able to make it back to Trevors base like this and even if I tried and failed I would created another time rift I could not shut and if I died that very rift would grow and destroy everything I had hoped to protect. But if I just gave up here- ugh! I was just going around in circles and I had just wasted my own time and energy. Pft... This was over. Well you got your wish Nash. I let myself collapse right there. My poor white suit... Drown in blood...

"Aeon?!" Who?... Was that? "Aeon!"

I looked to the familiar old man blinking several times trying to get my vision to clear. Who? Wait...

"Aeon! Just hang on!"

Draping my arm over his shoulder he forced me up with great difficulty. He was so familiar. I had definitely met him before. I can't think!

"Just try and stay conscious for a little while longer."

Huh? I hadn't even realized we were walking. Or that we were out of that rift world place... His name... Asa- something... Asa, Asa... Asaru! That's it. It had to have been two years at the least. That was when I had fled here for the first time... Wow he really wasn't kidding. This really was a creepy mansion. Wait a second... I smiled. How ironic. His creepy mansion was Trevors teams home base. Same furniture but newer. It was the very same that was in it the first time I had been there. But the mansion over the course of the years that Trevors team had owned it, it had gained new furniture and a new paint job. Asaru dropped me on the couch. There was going to be one heck of a blood stain on this couch.

"Just hang on." The old man repeated over and over again.

Would I survive? Only time would tell.

**Long I know. Makes no sense I know. My sis was all like this should happen and this and this and this No this has to happen before that. SO I spend tons of time creating a long dictated chapter for my sis along with my writing style and my additions to make it make sense and not suck totally.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This short story is almost over.**

I woke to a dark room When did I pass out. More importantly how long was I been out? I thought for a minute. I had no way of knowing since Asaru was the one who brought me back here. So even if I knew the date I hadn't thought to ask the date before. I scanned the room after painfully pushing myself up. This room would later be that werewolfs. Cornell. I laid back down to ease the burning feeling in my chest. I guess it would be better to sleep since it was still early. I settled deeper under the covers. I felt so cold. Maybe because my shirt and jacket were gone? Ever so slowly I fell back into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

"Hmm?"

I could feel something cold on my forehead.

"I know it probably doesn't feel too good but just work with me." Asaru whispered.

It took me a minute to register what what was happening and what had happened. Lets see... I went to close the rift that popped up alone. Vant had just about killed me. Maybe he did. I could still end up dying from the wound. I jumped in the- Ah! Cold... I collapsed and then Asaru showed up. He showed up both times I stayed in the rift area for too long. Which was basically this time and my first time. Then he practically dragged me to this mansion and I... passed out? Ah! Another rush of cold. What the heck? He was- I opened my eyes to see the concerned face of the old man. He noticed my awakening rather quickly.

"Aeon?" The old man let out a sigh of relief. "You really had me worried there kid."

"What happened?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

I passed out. How would I- Oh. Duh.

"One of the ones who are hunting me slashed me with a claymore when I was trying to close a rift."

"Ah... You are damn lucky." He muttered removing the washcloth from my head and replacing it. I shivered. "Sorry."

"Sorry? You saved my life."

There was silence for a time.

"Stay still. I'll be back in a minute."

I did so. Not that I would have dared to move again in the first place. I waited for him to return. After a small argument which he won he practically forced me to eat something. I really wasn't hungry which I knew wasn't good but I was thirsty which I knew wasn't good either. Who knew Vant could do such a number on me. I expected that from Nash. Asaru replaced the washcloth several time while I gave him an update on the rifts. From size to location to growth rate. After he replaced the washcloth again I just had to ask.

"Do I seriously have a fever?"

Asaru sighed. "Yes. You do." He sounded sad. "Just. Try and get some sleep. You need to recover as quickly as possible."

I guess I did since I was the only one who can apparently mend the rifts now. It was later that I started to wonder about the old mans first words. 'And I was afraid that I was the last one.' That meant there were more before. But what happened? I guess I would just have to ask him when he got back.

* * *

"Did you know any others?"

"Huh?... Oh. If you're asking I guess you haven't looked into their fates." I shook my head. "I did know a few but we were all hunted down. I'm guessing it's at least similar to how you're getting hunted down back in your year."

"They were all killed... Sad. Anyone who's different is a threat." I muttered.

"It seems so." Asaru stood. "I know it took me years to find this place. A... safe place to live. But I'm still paranoid about those hunters. About them taking anything else from me."

As the old man walked out I just faintly heard his voice utter a promise to itself. "I will be there this time. I won't let another die."

So he was helping me to make up for not being able to save his past friends. I guess that was just his way of coping.

* * *

"Where is he? He should've been back by now. No he should have been back two days ago."

"Come on kid." Grant said. "He always vanishes."

"No longer than two days at a time though." Trevor cut in.

"I'm trying to keep the kid from panicking. You think I don't know that?"

"If he gets back alive he won't be for long." Sypha muttered.

Everyone's gaze locked onto the door as a hesitant knock sounded.

"It opens you know." Trevor called.

Sypha advanced when the door opened.

"Four days- ?!" She started but stopped when met with a small bouquet of white roses.

"So you don't kill me." I handed the other two to Shanoa and Maria.

Trevor laughed. "Wow. You actually made her speechless."

Maria however paid no attention to the bouquet of roses.

"Aeon! Where'd you go?! We were so worried!" Maria wailed as she wrapped her arms around my middle. She cried as she clung to me.

I sighed. "Don't cry. I just ran into a bit of trouble is all."

"Trouble? And you didn't invite me to the party?" Grant said leaning in.

"It was nothing. The dilemma has been taken care of." I answered finally getting Maria to let go.

"...Wait a second. What's that?"

I sat on the couch. Might as well sit down for this.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked.

"You know exactly what I mean. Your jacket! I can see the stitches!"

"And?"

Trevor glided his finger across his neck to signal that I made a mistake.

"What the hell happened?" Sypha demanded.

"I fought and closed the rift. The usual." I answered. "That and I fled to the past." That I said much more quietly.

"Explain."

A thought came to me. If I bleed on the-

"Well do any of you remember a blood stain on the original couch. The one that was here when you all first got here?"

"Yeah so?" Grant pressed.

"Would you believe that... Nevermind. Long story short I fled to the past and technically, for my time, I left that blood stain only four days ago."

Silence. I was just waiting for the dots to connect.

"You got hurt?" Maria questioned.

"... Jacket off." Sypha demanded.

"Wh-?" I started to question.

"I want to look at the wound."

"I already got it taken care of."

"Jacket off now."

"Just do it." Trevor cut in.

I stood and carefully took off my jacket and started to fold it.

"Shirt off."

"I know. Just a second." I said calmly.

"No. Now."

I dropped the now folded jacket on the table and slowly pulled off my shirt wincing when my movement seemed to pull at the wound.

"Sit."

What was I a dog? I sat back down on the couch. Sypha sat behind me and started to undo the bandages that wrapped around my chest and a small portion of my stomach. With the bandages off the wound was free to breath. It felt odd to not have it covered after all this time. Sypha moved to the front.

"That had to be deep." Grant commented.

"Hmmm... What'd you get hit by?" Sypha asked.

"Claymore. Now may I?" I gestured to my folded shirt and jacket.

Sypha slapped me.

"I guess I deserved that for being reckless."

"Yeah. You did." She answered as she walked back around and started to wrap the wound back up.

"So I'm assuming you got the rift closed?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah. But another's opened up...But it's... different."


	6. Chapter 6

Straightening the collar of my jacket I lifted my clock blade, resting it on my shoulder.

"You're leaving again? You just got back." Maria complained.

"I have to check this out. Something isn't right."

Like expected Trevor stood. "After what just happened you expect us to let you go alone?"

"Why would I ask if I knew you were going to follow me anyway?"

* * *

This was not good. The Time Reaper. This was the Time Reaper. If we fought here the very fabric of time- No. I didn't want to think about it. We just had to beat it quick enough. The battle was very one sided. All of us versus him. But it just wasn't enough. We needed the rift to be closed and then... I'd have to figure something out. I had been working on this rift for a long while as they fought. Getting so... I dragged them into this. This was my mess and I had to clean it up. I had to take responsibility for it, not them. I couldn't shut it though.

"I can't shut it!"

I heard Trevor swear. Was there really no way for us to win? If I couldn't shut it... Maybe I couldn't shut it. Not from here. I stopped my efforts. If I died I would die trying. I owed everyone at least that. I started running.

"Aeon! What are you doing?!"

Trying to save all of you. I jumped the scythe. Right into the rift. I could do this. I could do it from here. After a time that I wasn't counting the rift closed.

* * *

"A... Aeon? Aeon!"

Total shock. It took a minute for it all to sink in. That the he would be killed? That they would never see the wanderer again. No. He'd come back. He always came back. He never leave them waiting for too long. He promised... No. He fulfilled his promise. To check in until the rift problem was solved. Was... Was...it..? Did this mean that it was solved? Did this mean that he was truly gone?

"No! He can't die!" Maria yelled pulling herself up. "If he dies what's going to happen if more rifts show up?! He knows that! Right?!"

Snap!

* * *

It was finished. Time marches on as memories fade. Eras revived and rejuvenated. Fixed. How could such a weird thing happen? Time travel? Preposterous! Being stuck in another time and fighting a 'Time Reaper?' Crazy!... Aeon... Ridiculous... Ridiculous! That's right. It had to have been just one crazy nightmare. None of it had ever happened. Or so it seemed until they woke up in a strange place so much later to meet a man who didn't seem to exist at all. Talking about trials and... If completed the prize was their greatest desire.

"My name is Aeon. Shall we begin the first trial?"


End file.
